Flying High
by Uenki
Summary: Though not blood related, Kaoru loved her brother dearly so. Five years ago, Hitkori Battousai had killed Yukishiro Tomoe, their sister. Now, it's all up to Kaoru and her tests to see if the Jinchuu, much to Enishi's delight, could really happen. [Chp 3!]
1. Shanghai

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Flying High  
**by Uenki

**Chapter 1: ****Shanghai******

Crowds were bustling down through the street, with smiles on their face. Inside a traditional Chinese restaurant, a teen and a woman sat down quietly, murmuring in a language that was unknown to most of the Chinese.

"No! You're not going to face him alone, Kao-neechan!" The teen cried, bolting up, clutching his Chinese sword up in a state of anger. The woman said nothing, but to eyed the teen, speaking softly in fluent Chinese, "_It's alright, sit down._" The teen did not retort and sat down on his seat, muttering about woman nowadays and his sister. The woman chuckled, brushing the wrinkles out from her traditional red Chinese dress with slits down the leg and pushed away a lock of raven hair from her face.

Her blue eyes shone with maturity yet quite the opposite; she has not at all matured. By the side of her seat is a shinai, which held no aura of killing. "I am not going to face him, En-chan. I am just… testing him. I wanted to see if he was still the assassin 5 years ago, or has he changed." She responded, her whole posture becoming icy cool.

"What if he hadn't?" Yukishiro Enishi enquired to her sister, with no bloodlines related, taking a sip of his tea. Yukishiro Kaoru's eyes narrowed, though slowly, concentrating onto the table top, deep in thought.

"Then this will be Jinchuu, En-chan." Enishi smirked, Jinchuu was what he had requested, much to her second sister protest. Yes, they both were skilled in Chinese swordsmanship, but his sister always knew something he did not. His expression was a mixture of revenge and gleeful, as if a kid who had just gotten his Christmas present. Kaoru eyed his expression, but said nothing. She took up the pair of chopstick and put a piece of hot, steamed bun into her mouth, motioning her brother to dig in.

They both finished their food, and Enishi motioned for the waitress to step in. The waitress came with a pad in her hand, a pen on another. Carefully, the waitress placed the bill on Kaoru's right hand side, and Kaoru scanned the numbers in. Throwing a few copper coins onto the table, they both left.

"Where are we going now, Kao-neechan?" Enishi asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister's firm and cool expression. Kaoru halted to a stop, and turned back to face Enishi.

"It's me who is going, En-chan. I am going back to Tokyo." Her voice was stern, and a cool edge to it. Enishi's mouth was wide agape in surprise.

"What about me?" his speech was slurred a tad bit by the suddenness, and the crowd seems to be quieting down much to their delight.

"You're going to stay here in China, Shanghai, you hear me?" she commanded, while Enishi had a look of protest, but his sister's stubborn nature stopped him. He could be stubborn, but his sister was a whole lot more. Reluctantly, he nodded. Kaoru finally graced her lips with a small smile.

"Good!" she exclaimed brightly, while the on lookers gave her a strange look. Enishi trudged his feet and grabbed her hand, like an innocent kid.

"Then let me led you to the airport, Kao-neechan." He said softly, while Kaoru nodded, taking out the ticket and her passport from her rucksack that seemed so extra with her outfit.

"Yeah, this afternoon… In about one more hour." She replied, glancing at the clock tower in the northeast direction. Enishi nodded, and walked side by side with her sister who is rising out a hand to hail the cab.

They settled down onto the cushioned seat inside the cab, enjoying the silence. Enishi hesitated before speaking aloud, "Then when am I going to see you again, Kao-neechan?" he asked timidly.

Kaoru said nothing, but to shake her head, then, a pregnant silence followed on. Half an hour later, they reached the airport and they were standing at the front door. Kaoru brushed and gave a peck on his forehead.

"I will be seeing you… I promise, En-chan." With that heart melting smile, she went into the airport. Enishi stood there, feeling the soft peck on his forehead, his heart shattered. Not only his sister was leaving, his second sister was leaving too.

A boulder remained in his throat when he saw the snow white airplane swaggering into the sky, cutting the air into half.

_Sayonara, Kao-neechan._

Kaoru sat there, knowing very well that she was going to miss her dear little, sweet brother for a long time, a long time indeed.

Her fingertips felt the smooth surface of the silver ring, Tomoe's, her sister's ring. Still, she felt comforted, and she brought the ring close to her chest.

_What do you really want, Tomoe? Do you really want Jinchuu to happen? Do you really want Enishi to be filled with hatred? _

Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to be free of everything, giving in to the soothing darkness.

**Author's Note:** Hey! Another writer's block killer, with lots of AU.

**Story Background: **

**[o] Set in Modern ****China****, ****Shanghai**** and ****Japan****, ****Tokyo**** and ****Kyoto****.  
[o] Enishi is Kaoru's and Tomoe's brother.  
[o] "Enishi and Tomoe" and "Kaoru" is not blood related.**

**Kaoru's background would be revealed in further chappies.**

_That's all, I think. I need a beta! See my profile to contact me!_

**Love,  
Uenki.**

********


	2. Tokyo

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Flying High  
by Uenki

Chapter 2: Tokyo

The cab stopped in front of the dojo, and she stepped out from it. Her outfit was changed during the airport, to her sister's kimono, a dagger was slipped into her kimono, for safety precautions. Effortlessly, she opened the gate of the dojo and heard a loud roar of laughters of the occupants in the dojo. Raising an eyebrow and wrecking her brain, trying to remember if she had passed the dojo down to anybody before she went to China five years ago, she found none of that memories. Walking like a cat, she slid the door to the dining room carefully, and saw a man with a head full of white hair, and a few good-for-nothing fat men.

"I'm sorry misters," she said, while sliding the door in an official manner, and took a seat on a mat, "but I can't remember that the previous owner had passed down this dojo to you, misters, did she?" she questioned, a look of innocent on her face, though she was thoroughly disgusted in and out. The man, obviously the leader, laughed loudly, and pulled Kaoru closed to him.

"No, of course not, young lady! Come and have a drink with us, young lady!" he offered, and Kaoru almost puke by the odour emitted out by the man. Faking cheerfulness, she sat close to him in a sly manner, "So, who gave you the permission to came in?" she asked, softly.

"Ourselves!" the man chuckled with malice, while his sidekicks paled and stuttered.

"S-sire!" Kaoru, knowing that it was all going to end, grabbed her shinai and pointed down at the leader's throat, her eyes narrowing. The leader was taken aback, and turned as white as sheet. The leader eyed his sidekicks and they all pounced onto Kaoru like a predator onto a prey, and momentarily, Kaoru felt like her bone is crushed and shattered by the heavy weight of the men who were sitting on her hands and legs. Bruise were formed, on diffrent parts of her body.

The man was not staring at her angered face, but her kimono that was wide agape.

"Hey! Stop staring there, you idiotic, moronic, lecher!" she cried, struggling to break free.

The man said nothing, but to give a sly grin. "Now, what are you gong to do with the Mizukhaki?" Kaoru knew what was going to happen, and she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, outside of the dojo, a certain red-head Rurouni heard the piercing cry. He rushed into the dojo, and saw the scene. Growing more and more angry as seconds passed, he unsheated his Sakaba and hit the five man in a shape of an arch, while all five fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"You...!" Kaoru was at a loss for speech, her eyes wide at the man infront of her.

I do not have to track down Hitkori Battousai... He was here, alive and kicking, right infront of me?

But she winced at the pain of the bruises. And she gently requested for the man to pass the her rucksack, which he agreed wholeheartedly, and did what he was told. He saw her taking out a bottle of yellow oilment, and she pulled out the cork and appiled on her chest.

"Would you like sessha to... uh apply for you, miss?" he offered, while Kaoru eyed him specktically, and he gave a small flush while shaking his head vigorously. "This one doesn't mean... Expect for the chest." he looked at the purplish-black bruises that was formed, while Kaoru nodded slowly, and passed the bottle to the man.

"Sessha wa Himura, Kenshin." he gave a self-introduction, and giving her a small smile. While Kaoru did what was unexpected, she questioned him a question so personal.

"You're Hitkori Battousai, aren't you?" Kenshin said nothing, placed the bottle onto the floor, and stood up.

"This one would leave if it really makes you feel uncomortable, Miss." he gave a little bow, and went for the door, but Kaoru stopped him in his tracks.

"No! Wait! I don't fear you!" this words touched the pit of his heart, and a small smile graced his lips. He sat down in front of her and continued to apply the medication. Kaoru nodded, and gave a small chuckle.

If you leave, how are you going to take the tests?

"I am Kaoru, uh, _Kamiya _Kaoru." she hid the fact that she was a Yukishiro, for Kamiya Kaoru was her real name, even though her real parents had abandoned her. She was thinking of a way to make him stay, and she put on her cool posture.

"You," she started slowly, "are going to stay here, as a token of appreciation, Kenshin." she said in a commanding tone, and her face darkened. The Rurouni went wide-eyed and shook his head vigorously, sluttering.

"No! This one is unworthy!" he protested, while Kaoru shoot him a glare that would make him froze. He nodded slowly and gluped. Kaoru heaved a sigh and eyed at the four unconscious bodies lying onto her floor.

"Now, Kenshin, what are we going to do with all these peeps from Mizukhaki?" Kenshin shrugged his shoulder and Kaoru laughed, the first genuine laugh she had for the five years, not even with Enishi she have those smiles.

Let me tell you, Tomoe, I feel no harm to this man here. Even though he killed you on that wintery night... Is it you or him, that wanted you to be dead? Well, he is a real joker!

If Tomoe was alive, she would have scolded Kaoru for judging a book by its cover. Only that Kenshin did not know, there was a lot more to come when she had meet Kamiya Kaoru by a brush with Fate.

Author's Note: Sorry, ariel, this ficcie is based on the OVA. Heh but it is just... uh, twisted. Yes, I knew that it is a Qi Pao, I am a pure chinese. Heh. o.O

Love,  
Uenki.

P.S Wow! 10 Reviews for the first chappie! Sessha is so happy! =D


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Flying High  
**by Uenki

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Kamiya Kaoru stood on the floor of the Kamiya dojo, with no one in and not even a pin drop was heard. Silence, silence was slowly consuming her. It was all so peaceful and scary, why? Has she traveled back in time to that dreaded day where her parents left her, when she yelled and yelled and no one came to her rescue?

Pain… It was all pain that day, when Kamiya - Yukishiro Kaoru was no longer a virgin. Those endless pains she has felt, it is even more painful than the cold steel stabbing into your heart.

She hoped, she struggled to be free, she wanted no whips no daggers and no men to _touch _her body. She felt dirty, all over, every part of her. They did not let her be. They did not let her be after they had finished tortured her… They, those scumbags threw her to the slave traders… And that was when she had met her sister, for the first time of her life.__

_Her hair was tied up loosely behind her back, hair dropped onto her face. Those eyes shone with innocence, and purity. Tomoe at the age of 16 held out her hands to me, although I am none other than the slave of Yukishiro's. But she changed it all, she became defiance against her parents and she told me that if I could be her sister, the little sister that she wanted for so long. _

_And soon, I am one of the many members of the Yukishiro's; I stayed with Tomoe and Enishi, whom he referred to me as his 'Kao-neechan'. _

Kaoru laughed at that certain piece of memory, she tried so hard to forgot about the part of her memory which was never 'clean'; she wanted to remember it so hard as it was the same day that she had met her, Tomoe. Her sister taught her many things, even though none of them knew what had happened to her before. They never questioned, they just accepted her in their lives.

_"Kaoru, my dear little sister…" she hugged me close to her chest, this was the day that she had been waiting for so many years… She finally got engaged with her fiancé, Akira. I am so happy, her smiles were so beautiful, and Enishi and I soon joined in their joy and happiness. However, the bad news came soon enough; Akira was murdered by the man who is an assassin. Tomoe was heartbroken, she refused to say anything to anyone, but only to Enishi and me. _

_A day after she went out and came back, she came to me. She told me that she went as a spy; she told me that she wanted revenge; she told me everything that I couldn't possibly believe, in my wildest dreams._

_She sat down on a mat, and I did the same._

_"Kaoru, you must know that you are no longer a little girl…" So much for a little girl, she didn't even know that I was raped before she found me. But her seriousness reached me, slowly, I nodded my head._

_"I knew that being a spy doesn't have a happy ending," a small smile came, after all those days, "I wanted to be with Akira, Kaoru." My eyes widened, but why has all these things being a spy got to do with Akira?_

_"I know what you're thinking… You should know. Being a Yukishiro had its name and a certain authority," her voice was sharp and it rang into her ears, "I detested it." She took off the engagement ring and slipped into my finger, smiling._

_"You know that I want to be free… You're the closest with me, and you know me best. I love you very much, you must know." She hugged me and sways me to and fro, like a rocking chair. She planted a peck on my cheek, and she stood up._

_She headed for the door, without turning back, "I always wonder how the birds feel like to be free in the sky…And…Enishi loved you." And I think I do agree with what she was doing… It was not Himura Battousai after all, it was always Tomoe, who was planning everything in the dark, though I knew that she was still hesitating at the last moment, and she jumped out. The long, cold steel thrusting into her, blood were spilled and stained the white snow._

_Deep in my heart, I knew that she reached her dreams; I knew that she was free. Akira and Tomoe loved each other, very much so. But I felt guilty, I felt guilty when I, hiding inside the woods, saw Himura sitting there, weeping. And Tomoe gave him the scar. _

_I think I pitied him for loving my sister so dearly, yet her heart was not with him. Still, what is love really?_

"Gomen-nasai, Kaoru-dono!" a soft apology caused her to fly back into reality, and she saw the familiar man with the infamous scar slide open the door of her room.

"You did nothing wrong, Kenshin, why are you saying your sorry for?" Kaoru questioned, her mood becoming snappy.

"If sessha made Kaoru-dono upset, please tell me, I would leave right away!" he said, while Kaoru laughed, more precisely, Kenshin saw her laughing, which brightens her up.

"You're wrong, I am not upset because of you, you little idiot." She said, still laughing and chocking on her laughter.

"If sessha can make Kaoru-dono laugh, sessha won't mind being called an idiot." He replied, smiling cheerily as it is the first time in this week that he had seen her smiling, expect for the day they first met.

"Oh Kenshin!" Kaoru moaned, still laughing away, it seems that she was trying to laugh away all her troubles, "you're always so cheerful, Kenshin!" she smiled.

The landlady and the cute, sweet, little Rurouni sat on the porch, and Kenshin was concerned about her. "You know, Kaoru-dono, this one saw you walking in and out too much today, you should know that you are injured, especially being _sat_ on by six men…" his eyes narrowed, while Kaoru gave him a full time smack on his head.

"Oro!" he cried, and Kaoru seemed confused.

"What did you say again?" she asked, and soft uttering of 'orooooos' came. It was the second time she laughed on this day.

**A/N: **Woah, sorry angelic, I did not receive your e-mail for the BETAed version, so sessha just went on with it, gomen-nasai! [Bows to angelic-sama continuously]

**This weeks' topic**

**MATURED KAORU VS TOMBOYISH KAORU**

You guys know what? When Autumn Shadow said in her/his review and said that he/she likes it when author's portray Kaoru as an matured adult much to a tomboy.

Actually, personally, I think Kaoru is matured, but sometimes… She can just blow over the top and went a little "racoonish"… Well, I would try to make her in-character as much as possible, and I would try to let her be a matured adult… Yes, she is 24 in the story if you are wondering about her age… So, she gotta **fake innocent doesn't she**? Heh...

**Hints of some chappies is starting to drop on yer guys like timebombs!**


	4. Mizukhaki

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Flying High  
by Uenki

Chapter 4: Mizukhaki

She sat down on her futon, smiling to herself upon seeing the piece of letter that was brought to her yesterday, and thought of what Kenshin really is. A small sigh escaped her lips, still, she was unwilling to accept everything that had happened, and she regreted it, really. Sometimes, she still wished that she was back in China, with her dear brother... But still, she was here for a purpose, she was here to be the one to stop everything plannned, pre-planned, to be happening. But she felt like a burden, a weight that is lying down on Kenshin's shoulder. She knew that Kenshin, since he had been staying at the Kamiya dojo, had been on guard since the incident when they first met, but how could his idiocy reached him that it was everything that Enishi had planned?

A small, bitter laugh escaped through her lips.

The men who were here knew who she were, and they _knew _that Hitkori Battousai is going to pass through the dojo at that very instant. Enishi knew it, he knew her personality far too well, she was the burden of both Enishi and Kenshin... Even though she knew Kenshin a week and Enishi for almost her whole life. She was the woman who was always frozen stiff when it comes to battle, she was always so reluctant to join in, for she was _scared. _She was neither brave, couragous or even deifiance for the matters... She was just an ordinary woman who needed help, even though she had laid bitter and hurt during the war.

Kao-neechan,

If this note had been sent to you, then you shall know who I am. Mizukhaki gang is under control, ready to start at every moment you have commanded, you know. I am still worried about you, I hope you will be back soon, goodbye.

Y.E.

Tears fell, and dripped on the piece of paper. Worried... Enishi is worried about her. He felt that she could not defend herself, doesn't he? She was his sister for god's sake, not some teenage girl who would just sit there and mop around! But he was still particially true, maybe she had really over-estimated herself, maybe she was not really for the tests after all... Maybe she should just go back to Shanghai and leave everything here. But if she really did that, Enishi will perform the Jinchuu... He would become a murderer, the very same murderer like the Hitkori Battousai - but Hitkori Battousai was Kenshin, or rather, a part of him, wasn't he?

She took up the paper and went to the lighted candle, in a moment, everything became ashes... Trudging, she went over to the storage room, and took out a sword, a long, traditional Chinese sword. Tears was still overflowing...

This is the very same sword that she have left here eight years ago, and she refused to believe that it was still here... She blew the pilling dust and wiped it clean, then she unsheathed the sword. It was a tad bit rusty, but it still held it's gleamer and shine.This was the sword that the few Chinese men left here eight year ago, the very same men who sold her to the slave traders.

-

Both of them went for the market, and Kenshin was still smiling, after the shock that Kaoru had upon seeing Kenshin actually _washes _the laundry. But still, after that incident, she felt more joyful, though she was on the verge of mentally breakdown. Kenshin noticed, from the very first day, he saw the lingering aura that was filled with loneliness around her.

And that aroused his curiosity.

The market was crowded, as usual, with housewives who was negotiating with the stall holders, and the usual big burly men who were drowed with alcohol swaying on the streets.

"Well well, let's have a look what we got here, shall we?" a man stepped forward, with another two men who were trailing behind. They wore coats which has the Kanji 'Mizu' on their backs.

"I see two woman wandering around in the streets!" another man pipped out and Kenshin exclaimed a soft, 'oro!'. Before he could react to anything, Kaoru had already had her shinai whipped out.

"Where are you from?" her coldness could be compared to the flakes in winter.

Another man with beard grinned, "Do we still need to explain, Mizukhaki of course!" Kenshin then proceeded to calm her down as he saw her narrowing her eyes, fury shown.

"Then," her speech was slow, as if waiting for something to happen, "tell _him _not to interfere with my work..." and she strode off calm, leaving a confused Kenshin at the scence and three men who were gritting their teeths.

So what if she was a Yukishiro? She had no autority to stop the commands of Master Enishi!

-

Kaoru halted to a stop in her tracks, turning back momentarily. Her face was a mixture of seriousness and pure sadness. "Kenshin, no matter what, don't ever endanger your life..."

A pregnant silence followed on, none of them said anything.

A/N: Ahhh! I am curently crushed in a debate of KxK and KxT... but I think that there will be love triangles between ExKxK So, hop on!

Love,  
Uenki.


End file.
